


star compass

by FlockToMe



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Slow Burn, also where arisa is the last to join the popipa group, arisa maya and misaki would be good friends fight me, au where there are no bands (except glitter green), evemaya and misakoko are background ships but still important to the story, not a chat fic but there are chat/texting type sections, only rated t because these idiots can't stop saying fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockToMe/pseuds/FlockToMe
Summary: For years, Arisa has been longing to hear the sound of the stars without even realizing it. That's where Kasumi comes in, pulling them both headfirst into a sparkling and sometimes lonely world in search of that elusive beat. Soon enough, Arisa will learn what it takes to chase her dreams with the help of her friends, even if it means facing herself first.





	star compass

When Arisa leaves the house that morning, she doesn’t stop to think for even a second that her life is about to change. Right then, she is dreading the beginning of her first semester of high school, dreading delivering her speech as new student representative, dreading another year of colorless days. How is she supposed to inspire people when she spent a majority of last year at home? She huffs and shakes her head. No, she doesn’t care about what other people think.

She slips on her shoes and lets her grandmother know that she is leaving, heart racing the whole time. Stepping out the door shouldn't be so hard, but the sunlight's warmth is almost intrusive. The sky has no right to be so clear when her head is so foggy and muddled. The path to school always seems so treacherous in the springtime, before it becomes just another everyday trial. 

Before she knows it, Arisa stands before the newly painted gates of Hanasakigawa Girls’ School – her very own prison. A light breeze carries the fragrance of budding flowers through her twintails and pushes her a step forward, where her body makes contact with a rocketing blur. A bolt of pain strikes her shoulder.

“Ow!” Arisa lands on her hands and knees. Miraculously, nothing has been scraped to the point of bleeding, and her tights haven't ripped either. However, her shoulder already aches from being shoved with such force. _If that bruises..._

“Aah! I’m so sorry!” An unfamiliar girl exclaims, reaching for Arisa’s wrist. “I was so excited that I ran _alllll_ the way here! And then into you, haha...”

Arisa doesn’t find the situation at all funny. She swats the girl’s hand away and pushes herself up, determined to ignore the sharp waves pulsating from her shoulder. The girl smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Arisa gives her most disapproving glare and crosses her arms in response. She grits her teeth when the pain shoots down to her fingers.

“Just what do you think you’re doing? You can’t just run around in a place like this!” Arisa hisses, shaking her head. “Somebody’s gonna get hurt!”

The girl frowns. She appears to be around the same age as Arisa, though obviously her maturity level is much, much lower. Her hair, styled in twin buns, somehow escaped the collision in catalogue condition, while Arisa can actually feel her own hairpins slipping from their place. Arisa suddenly finds it difficult to meet the girl’s eyes.

“You know what?” Arisa forces out. “Forget about it. We’re both going to be late at this rate. Just don’t do it again, okay?”

“Late...?” The girl’s eyes widen almost comically. “Ah, you’re right! Let’s go!”

Just as Arisa realizes she never agreed not to run, the girl grabs her good arm and takes off, pulling Arisa along with her. “U-uuh– _Waaaaaaait!_ ”

The girl does not wait, and Arisa has no choice but to stumble after her until they reach the gym, at which point she digs her heels in. The students gathered around the entrance turn and stare at the spectacle, making Arisa wish slightly that she had never been born. She twists her wrist out of her captor’s grip.

“Look here–” Arisa starts, fuming.

“Wheeew~! Looks like we made it just in time!” The girl says cheerfully, oblivious to the storm cloud thundering over Arisa’s head.

“I wonder what class I’m in. Oh! Maybe we’ll be together!” The girl turns towards the wall hosting the class assignments, and Arisa takes the opportunity to escape while she is distracted.

She pushes through the crowd of first years, careful not to aggravate her shoulder, which is beginning to feel stiff. She eventually manages to squeeze through the door, though not without receiving a few dirty looks first. Wanibe is waiting for her by the stage. Arisa gulps, hoping despite precedent that she hasn’t disappointed her senior. The student council president gives her a once-over and tuts. Arisa flushes. It’s amazing how a simple sound can magically make Arisa conscious of her disheveled appearance, and the jury is still out on how she does it.

Arisa knows Wanibe won’t accept an apology, and so begins restyling her hair with gusto. The curl has come out of the ends and her hairpins are missing on one side, but Arisa powers through, clenching her jaw against the pain of raising her arms. If Wanibe notices, she doesn’t say anything, although she is frowning when Arisa looks over.

“If you aren’t prepared, it might be better if you kept it short and sweet,” says Wanibe after Arisa finishes. Her glasses catch a sliver of light from the stage.

“Who said I wasn’t prepared?” Arisa snaps before she can stop herself. She immediately regrets it, but no apology seems appropriate.

Wanibe merely raises her eyebrows; the rest of her face doesn’t move a fraction. “You will go onstage and give your speech after I introduce you.”

Arisa, or perhaps the spirit of some benevolent god, nods. Outside, the sound of chattering students dies down to a whisper as the school’s headmaster addresses the crowd, now seated in neat rows. After a long few minutes of listening to droning, the students begin to clap. Wanibe takes a breath and glances at Arisa out of the corner of her eye, making sure she isn’t about to run off, before stepping up into the spotlight. The assembly’s whisper falls to silence. Arisa can only hear muted bits and pieces of the speech, but she herself is captivated by the authority in Wanibe’s voice. It would be awe-inspiring if it didn’t simultaneously fill her with dread.

“–and now I have the pleasure of introducing you to your new student representative, Arisa Ichigaya.”

Wanibe nods to Arisa when she returns backstage. Arisa’s legs carry her up to the podium on their own, but she has to will her vocal chords to unknot themselves before she can even consider addressing her audience. The stage lights burn her eyeballs, much too bright and much too hot. She takes a moment too long to adjust, and by the time her vision clears, the entire incoming student body of Hanasakigawa is staring at her with varying degrees of concern. She has to say something, _anything_.

“U-um.” Off to a great start, she thinks to herself through the panic. “I’m Arisa Ichigaya.”

Unfortunately.

Desperate, she searches the crowd for a friendly face – or hell, even a familiar one would do. To her dismay, seeing the faces of her old classmates does not help nearly as much as she thought it would. It only reminds her of times she would rather forget.

And then she catches sight of a pair of pointed buns sticking up from the crowd. The girl from earlier smiles at Arisa from the darkness, and though Arisa can barely see past the glare, she gets the feeling her eyes are sparkling like stars. That’s how her brain best describes the sensation, but to tell the truth, Arisa isn’t quite sure what that means. All she knows is that she is no longer quite so scared.

“Hanasakigawa is a school that has allowed me to succeed while dreaming. In my time here, I have had many opportunities that I would not have encountered at just any school, nor any other place that I can imagine. The most important of them all has been being able to craft invaluable bonds with my classmates – people I care about above all else. They make this school a home, a place to which I can always return for guidance.”

Arisa grips the lectern, white-knuckled.

“This is what Hanajo has grown to mean to me over the years. I hope with all of my heart that you too will learn to count on your friends and support them in times of need. Thank you.”

Once the applause starts, Arisa doesn’t stick around. Wanibe stops her offstage, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You surprised me, Ichigaya,” she says. “The ending could have been stronger, but you did a good job. I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

Wanibe is just being kind, but the president’s statement of approval makes Arisa even sicker. Thankfully, Wanibe doesn’t appear to be expecting a response, so she excuses herself as soon as she can without being rude. The fresh air takes the edge off of Arisa’s nausea, but the body of it remains sunken in her stomach, heavy and acidic. She focuses on finding a way off campus, unconsciously rubbing her shoulder through her uniform. It was a mistake to come here, to even think of coming. She’s had enough for today.

She makes it back to the front gates before she is caught.

“Ichigaya!” a voice shouts from behind her. Great.

Star-girl bounds up to Arisa and beams as if she has just discovered a cute puppy instead of a very grumpy teenager. Up close, her eyes really do sparkle. Ugh, why is she still on that? Arisa groans and keeps on walking.

“Ichigaya! I really, really liked what you said in there... cuz that’s exactly what I came here looking for yanno~?” She gasps for dramatic effect. “ _Woah_. Could it be that you’re a psychic?”

Arisa’s heart drops hard. She can’t believe anyone in the room had fallen for that crap she was spewing. Then again, she had never seen this girl before, so she must not be aware of Arisa’s less-than-favorable reputation. Still, Arisa’s body must really hate her today, because it still stops and turns around even when she is internally screaming for it to run in the other direction.

“Are you stupid? Of course I’m not a freaking psychic...” she says, blushing. She mentally slaps herself and turns back around. Enough of this.

“Wait! Aren’t you coming to class?” the girl asks, eyes wide.

“Does it look like I’m coming to class?” Arisa says in response. “I’m going home.”

“Why?”

Arisa can’t believe this is happening to her. “N-No particular reason...”

The girl’s gaze darts to Arisa’s hand, which happens to be placed over her hurt shoulder. Fuck.

“Did you get hurt when we bumped into each other?” Bumped into each other, as if somebody – somebody being Arisa – hadn’t ended up on their ass. The girl touches her own shoulder, and Arisa can’t tell whether she’s trying to mirror her or mock her.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not that strong – I’m just tired, okay?” Arisa grumbles before lowering her hand.

“Oho, Ichigaya thinks I’m strong~!” The girl smiles. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Why did she drop it so easily? Is this girl really that oblivious? Arisa bites her lip and looks down the sidewalk. She’s always hated it when people question her about her personal life, so why does she feel disappointed?

“W-when did I say that?!” Arisa squawks in an attempt to recover. “I... I’m going home now. You should get to class.”

“Okay~! Rest up and get better!” The girl demands, still chipper.

 _That’s not really my choice..._ Arisa chooses not to say more than she has to and turns around, for real this time. She thinks she hears the girl run away.

The whole journey home, Arisa struggles to keep moving forward. An invisible string is tugging at the back of her head, and it takes all of her willpower not to give into its pull. It has been almost two hours since she first left the house, enough time for gray clouds to blow in. She picks up her pace. _The grass is still green, the sun is still shining, and you’re still okay._ She repeats this mantra to herself over and over again until it leads her back to Ryuseido, her family’s pawn shop.

“I’m back.”

Arisa’s grandmother looks up when she trudges through the door and smiles kindly. “Welcome home, Arisa. Would you like some lunch? It’s a little early, but you didn’t eat much of your breakfast this morning.”

“No, that’s okay,” says Arisa. “I’m not hungry.”

Her grandmother frowns, but quickly returns to her earlier expression. Arisa considers making up an excuse to tell her: she left because there was a gas leak under the school, because she hurt herself, because she doesn’t know how to be around people anymore. She decides staying silent is her best option. She goes up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her with a small but adamant click before sinking into her favorite beanbag. She just sits there for countless minutes watching cute animal videos, scrolling through gardening blogs, refreshing her chat app.

It appears that not even cat no banana can make her feel better today. She looks at the clock to see only an hour has passed, meaning her chat buddies won’t be messaging her anytime soon. She sets the phone down and looks out at the gray world beyond her room. Maybe she should’ve stayed at school after all. But no, that would just be another kind of misery, wouldn’t it? Outside, rain begins to patter on Arisa’s window like the twinkling notes of a never-ending glissando, that gentle song without a melody. Her eyelids droop.

When she wakes up, the rain has stopped and the sky is dyed like the tender flesh of a peach, pale and streaked with pink veins. She groans softly and sits up, wincing when she straightens out her shoulder. The vertebrae in her neck do not feel quite ready to align themselves after having been folded in such a manner. The skin of her face has been softened by sleep, but the fabric of the beanbag has left shallow lines on her cheek. She blinks once, twice, again.

On the coffee-table sits a glass of cut fruit, lovingly precise in their angles – kiwis and strawberries and mango. It smells sweet and faint even to Arisa’s tired nose. Without questioning, she reaches for the bowl and the little silver fork placed beside it before beginning to eat. The juice shocks her tongue at first, but she is satisfied to wait until the acid passes. Sugar mellows the flavor within seconds and Arisa is able to taste each pop of color as it washes over her.

A notification lights up her phone’s screen – a message from Silver.

 **Silver_TAMA:** ok finally done w/club just got home

Arisa sets the bowl down and picks up her phone to open the chat app. She stares at the message for a moment, perplexed, before remembering her friend attends school across town at Haneoka, meaning she would have started her semester a few days earlier. That and Silver had mentioned she was going into her second year, so it wouldn’t be so outrageous if she was already busy with club activities. Arisa yawns and types out her response.

 **AishiteruBonsai:** You’re in drama club, right? Do you already know what you’re working on this semester?

 **Silver_TAMA:** yeah

meeting only took 4evr bcuz somebody decided to recite all of hamlets lines while we were trying to plan

 **AishiteruBonsai:** ...All of them?

 **Silver_TAMA:** she didn’t get too far

but ig were doing hamlet now

 **AishiteruBonsai:** Alas, poor Silver.

A few times, they had discussed meeting up and doing something fun together, but it never really panned out for a couple of reasons: one, they both lacked the initiative; and two, it didn’t feel right to make plans without Michelle, the third and final member of their chat. Though Silver and Arisa never disclosed much of their personal information, they were complete open books compared to Michelle, who possessed an uncanny ability to dodge questions. Arisa knows she goes to the same school as her, and in the same year, but not much else.

 **djmichelle:** hey guys

i was going to ask if your day went any better than mine but it doesn’t sound like it

 **Silver_TAMA:** oh hey michelle

i mean,, it wasnt bad, its just school u kno?

was ur day ok?

 **djmichelle:** yeah i got you

it was actually fine, i’m just tired i think

btw i liked your speech Arisa, even if it was maybe a bit fake-sounding

 **AishiteruBonsai:** You do realize saying that kind of thing is rude right (-_- )

To be fair I kind of made it up on the spot

 **Silver_TAMA:** ooooh impressive

 **AishiteruBonsai:** ...It’s nothing special really...

 **djmichelle:** don’t be so humble

it was good, very inspirational

 **AishiteruBonsai:** Shut Up.

 **Silver_TAMA:** ok this is starting 2 feel v familiar...

almost as if we have this exact convo every day

 **djmichelle:** oh do we?

 **AishiteruBonsai:** This is all completely new to me. Could it be that you’re stuck in a time loop?

 **djmichelle:** yeah that’d do it

you have to keep repeating this day until you find your true love

 **AishiteruBonsai:** But! It turns out They Were Next To You The Whole Time

 **Silver_TAMA:** y did i kno u 2 were going to turn on me like this

 **AishiteruBonsai:** Possibly because you’ve been through the loop already

The door is opened with a hesitant swish. Arisa looks up from her phone to see her grandmother standing there in the hallway, looking rather pensive.

“You found the fruit. Good,” she says, with a small smile. “I hope you’re still hungry – dinner is ready downstairs.”

“Okay, I’ll be down in a sec.”

Arisa gets up, knees protesting the change in position with a dangerous wobble. She bends down to scoop up her dirty dishes and follows her grandmother down to the kitchen to eat. The dinner table is set up with heaping bowls of brown rice and stir-fried vegetables, still steaming. A plate of grilled fish occupies the table’s center space. Arisa’s stomach growls. Her grandmother takes the bowl and fork from her and sets them next to the sink before sitting down.

“I’m sorry there isn’t more. I haven’t gotten the chance to go shopping lately, but I’ll go tomorrow I think.”

Arisa hurries to sit down as well. “There’s no need to apologize... If you want I can go into town after school.”

“Would you?” asks her grandmother as she serves a piece of fish onto Arisa’s plate. “I don’t want you to go out of your way.”

“I don’t mind – school isn’t too far from the shopping district.” Arisa puffs on a wad of rice by ways of cooling it down.

For the rest of dinner they talk about day-to-day things – an odd patron of the pawn shop, the flowering plum tree in the neighbor’s yard, Arisa’s newest bonsai and their individual quirks. The conversation never steers into the subject of school other than the implication that Arisa is indeed going tomorrow, and for that she is grateful. The food itself is delicious, as expected from her grandmother. Rice is a simple enough dish, but only she knows how to cook it just right, not too wet or too dry.

Arisa’s shoulder makes it hard to eat with a full range of upper body motion like she usually would, but she discovers that now it only hurts if she moves it too fast or in a certain way. Eating remains an awkward maneuver, though at least now she can avoid the physical pain about as well as the emotional.

“Thank you,” Arisa mumbles, after she is done, “for the food.”

Her grandmother beams. Arisa helps clean off the table before saying goodnight and returning to her room. The sky through the window is dark turquoise, and some of that shadow has spread over the corners of the inside. Arisa immediately begins getting ready for bed, not bothering to turn on the lights. Silver and Michelle have been discussing some band’s latest performance while was gone, but Arisa has never heard of them before.

 **AishiteruBonsai:** Glitter*Green?

 **djmichelle:** oh hey you’re back

yeah they’re this girl band that’s been getting popular lately

 **Silver_TAMA:** that must be the understatement of the century

theyre practically goddesses

,,goddesses arisa

 **AishiteruBonsai:** Goddesses, got it.

 **djmichelle:** their sound is pretty typical girl band but i will say they have a unique energy

 **Silver_TAMA:** im trying v hard not to kill u rn

 **djmichelle:** i may be wrong but i think they all go to hanajo

our student council looks too much like them for it to be a coincidence

 **AishiteruBonsai:** Huh. I’ll have to take a closer look later. Have to say, I can’t imagine Wanibe shredding on the guitar

Send me a link?

 **djmichelle:** keyboard actually but yeah it surprised me too

here

**Silver_TAMA:** wait lets backtrack a sec

U GUYS GO 2 SCHOOL W/ GLITTER*GREEN AND U NEVER TOLD ME???

 **AishiteruBonsai:** Hey now, I had no idea about any of this

From there, the conversation jumps around until Silver excuses herself to do her homework, which she says she absolutely cannot focus on if Michelle and Arisa are joking around. The remaining two switch to their own chat server, aptly called Chat 2.

 **djmichelle:** i heard you left early

She starts typing but doesn’t say anything else – typical Michelle. The room is already cloaked in darkness, aside from the amber cracks in the door and the white-blue of Arisa’s screen. Arisa frowns and taps out a response, feeling that familiar twisting of her heart.

 **AishiteruBonsai:** What do you mean you heard???

Ugh that girl told everyone didn’t she

I can’t believe this

And I’m fine, if that’s what you wanted to know

 **djmichelle:** uhh what girl

i just saw you leave when i was walking to class

maybe heard wasn’t the right word, sorry

 **AishiteruBonsai:** The details aren’t important...

Anyways,, I have a question for you

 **djmichelle:** okay, shoot

 **AishiteruBonsai:** How did you know it was me who gave the speech today? I mean, you had no way of knowing whether or not Arisa is even my real name

 **djmichelle:** even though it’s a real name, it’s pretty obvious i don’t go by michelle outside of our chats

i could’ve been wrong, but you didn’t seem like the sort to come up with a fake name

at least not one that could have been an actual person’s you feel?

plus i’m pretty sure there’s not another first-year at hanajo named arisa

 **AishiteruBonsai:** I guess that kind of makes sense, even if I don’t follow entirely

You didn’t tell anyone did you?

 **djmichelle:** what, that you’re actually a huge nerd? i should’ve

 **AishiteruBonsai:** You know what I mean

 **djmichelle:** no i didn’t tell anyone

if you don’t mind me asking, why are you so worried about it?

 _Where do I even start?_ Arisa tries a few different answers, but deletes all of them before sending. Why _is_ she so worried about what her classmates think? If she really cared about their opinions she wouldn’t have left school early, yet she only came because of them in the first place. She heaves a deep sigh.

 **AishiteruBonsai:** I’m not worried at all

 **djmichelle:** alright, well. i’m going to bed before it gets too late

you should listen to that video i sent you

don’t tell silver i said this, but they’re actually pretty good

 **AishiteruBonsai:** I will

Goodnight Michelle

 **djmichelle:** night arisa

Arisa hears a shuffling in the hall, and the lights go out. She opens her desk drawer and roots around for her earphones, trying her best not to make too much noise. Her fingers touch a coiled mess of wires and she knows she has found them. It takes her a minute or two to unknot them in the dark, but she manages in the end. She fumbles around a little before finally plugging them into her phone. She clicks on the link Michelle sent her, which redirects her to a video on YouTube titled "Don’t Be Afraid – Glitter*Green at SPACE."

Arisa presses play. It seems to be a phone recording, so the video quality isn’t great, but the sound is relatively clear. The band is on-stage at what looks to be a crowded live house. Arisa tries to discern whether or not the performers look anything like her upperclassmen, but the stage lights are too bright and obscure the finer details of their faces. Before she can look any closer, the audience begins cheering and pulling out their glow sticks– the vocalist must have just finished introducing their set. She finds the starting note on her guitar and nods to the rest of the band. The lights dim slightly, or perhaps the phone’s camera adjusts, but Arisa has already become too engrossed in the atmosphere to do any more sleuthing.

Within moments, the guitar starts playing to a sea of green. Soon, the keyboard, drums, and bass join in to create ripples in the water. These few bars are enough to draw Arisa in with their hopeful promise, but the thrill really sets in when the vocalist sings out. Her voice is clear and cool, but at the same time passionate, like pouring rain.

_I searched for the dream exploding with color_

_I had a feeling you’d be here with me_

_The endless sparkles reached out_

_That light and that exciting voice calling to me_

The bass pulses and the drums beat. The guitar keeps the music moving forward, singing lyrics in its own language of riffs and chords. The keyboard shimmers above and below the stage, compelling the heart to follow their song. The ripples grow into waves.

_Since the day we met, I always treasured that rushing noise_

_It won’t ever become damaged (now) that I’ve found it (again)_

_I won’t let go, I won’t leave!_

Arisa is miles and days away from this music, yet she is standing in the eye of the storm, watching the water whip and churn around her. Every push of the singer’s voice, paired with the leaping keys, crashes against her body like a new experience. The lyrics are by all means happy, but somehow they are filling her lungs up heavy like water. A more pleasant kind of drowning.

_Don’t be afraid!_

_Catch it! Catch it! With all your strength!_

_The first time I felt that drumming pulse_

_Chasing, and finally catching up with it, I want to feel that excitement_

_Don’t be afraid!_

_Run! Run! As far as you can!_

_Shouting out from your heart_

_The excitement will never wear off; it was almost like I was in love_

Arisa thinks the vocals sound plaintive despite the band’s smiling faces and the audience’s roaring, like maybe whoever wrote the lyrics almost lost that colorful dream once upon a time. She'll have to ask Silver and Michelle for their opinions later; they love exchanging theories on the deeper meaning of seemingly innocuous lyrics. Arisa does too, but she’s not sure if she’s ready to pick this apart herself quite yet. Michelle was right – this song could not have been performed by any other band, else it would be just another pop hit. Of course, Arisa does appreciate some mindless pop from time to time, but rarely does a song impact her like this one.

She replays the video again, and again, letting each instrument’s sound roll over her. She keeps on thinking about school and the awkward discomfort that waits for her there, but the music makes it better. If that keyboardist really is Wanibe, she’ll have to thank her later. When she finally puts her phone away and closes her eyes, she swears she can still see green lights swaying in the darkness.

_Don’t be afraid._

Four hundred and thirty four light years away, a star sings its own melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is my first time writing multi-chapter fic, and in general my first time writing in a while, so I hope it's okay. I don't have a beta reader, so please let me know if there are any issues anywhere.  
> That aside, I'm really excited to be writing kasuari (it's my favorite bandori ship if you couldn't tell)~ So excited that I'm sort of being impractical about posting this, hehe... I'm starting college at the end of this week, so I'll be busy with orientation for a bit after that. What I'm saying is that the next update may not be for a few weeks, or until I can get my life together. You have full permission to call me a fool. I'm just being impatient. Still, I'm going to try my very very best to finish this baby (maybe not anytime soon but I digress).  
> Also I don't know if any of you noticed his absence, but we're just going to pretend Arisa's grandfather /is/ dead in this au. Not for any particular reason, other than I forgot he existed. I only play on en server and I haven't finished the anime yet so some things are going to diverge from canon somewhat.  
> Thank you for reading! This first chapter isn't terribly exciting but I have things planned for next time :)


End file.
